The International Federation for Cell Biology (IFCB) will hold its General Assembly and the Third International Congress on Cell Biology, in Tokyo, Japan, August 26-31, 1984. It is proposed that the American Society for Cell Biology administer a travel grant program offering a limited number of travel awards to qualified scientists who are permanent residents of North America who may require such assistance. The American Society for Cell Biology will establish a screening and selection committee, and will act as fiscal agent and award the travel grants.